Different From All Others
by The.Fanfic.Lover46
Summary: When Tris finally finds Christina again, new friendships sprout. Even relationships start. When Four meets Tris, they feel a click. Something is about to happen.
1. -Chapter 1

Different From All Others

**A/N: Hey fangirls (and boys)! Please read this! I am also currently making a 'fic of the Hunger Games called "Reunited". Go and check that out, too! Thanks! (Btw i redid this chapter because there were a few grammar and spelling mistakes. Perfectionist!)**

**PS- Thanks to trispreation for giving me this idea! Go favorite her and follow her!**

Chapter 1

I hated college. Not because of so much time, because of work, and all the other lame reasons, because I missed my best friend, Christina. And now we never contact anymore, so we can't stay in touch. Since we aren't in touch, I may never see her for the rest of my life! I don't know if she got a new phone, moved, or even if she's still in college! Maybe she's super smart and got to skip a year! Who knows? That's my problem.

My thoughts are cut off by the woman beckoning me to the room for my job interview. I get up and walk to the manager's office. He is a man with buzzed hair and a suit on.

"Hi. My name is Rick. What's yours?"

"Tris," I say.

"So Tris, why do you want a job here?" Rick asks.

"Because I love movies. Movies are basically my life. To not work at a movie store, would just be a complete waste of my time. Why? Because I love movies." I say, laughing. Rick doesn't seem interested. He seems like a straight-forward guy. My cheeks grow a little red.

Five minutes later, once we are done talking, I go and sit outside. Than I get a note, another five minutes later. It says I have been rejected. I swear under my breath. Once I get outside, I breathe, "Asshole."

I go into Starbucks to get a drink.

I ask for a pumpkin spice latte. Once I sit down, I stare ahead and almost spit out my drink.

It's Christina! "Chris!" I say. She looks up and is in awe. "Tris!" She says. "Oh my god!" She comes to sit next to me. We talk for a while, and then she asks me if she can drive me to my apartment. "Sure," I say.

…

"So, Christina," I say. "We never really stayed in touch after High School. What happened?"

"Oh, I must have forgotten to give you my number!" She says after a minute of being confused. "I thought I did, but you were holding a grudge against me or something!" See? I'm usually right. I laugh.

We get to my apartment. Before I walk out, Chris says, "Wait, Tris! Tomorrow some of my friends I met at college are coming over. Do you want to come? Also, we can get you hired where I work- and the manager's really nice!" She laughs. "Sure!" I say. "I'll meet you at 10:00 AM tomorrow. Sounds good?" She agrees. "Oh, and before I leave, can I have your address? That would help when I'm driving in the middle of nowhere tomorrow!" We laugh. She gives me her address and we say bye.

I can't wait till tomorrow.


	2. -Chapter 2

**A/N- Now Tris is going to- WHOOPS NO SPOILERS! Lol. Please keep reading and I hope you are enjoying this story so far! Again, pls read "Reunited"! Thanks bye!**

Chapter 2

I pull on a loose camisole that has black and white stripes and then some black jean capris. I apply some concealer with mascara; I like to keep things natural. My hair I put in a ponytail. Finally, once I'm done changing, I put on my black Vans, pick up my purse and get into my car.

It's 10:25 and it takes ten minutes to get to Chris' house (according to my phone), but honestly, no one cares if I'm ten minutes late.

I pull into the apartment parking lot. Once I get into Christina's apartment, I realize how much nicer it is than mine. Of course, the first thing I notice.

"Hey, Tris!" Christina yells to me. "What's up, Chrissy? Long time, no see, right?" We both laugh.

Christina and I sit down on her couch. "So, when will your friend's be here?" I ask.

"They should be here shortly. Like, two minutes." I nod. "Do you want a drink? I can get you anything. Literally. Alcohol, water, juice packs...my favorites are the Elmo ones." her voice trails off and we laugh. Before I can answer, her friends come in.

"Wassup Chrissyyy?" Says a boy who looks to be around my age, and an older brother. "Nothing much," once everyone comes in, Chris says, "So, guys, this is my friend Tris. We've been friends since we were little. But we broke off during college. Yesterday we were at Starbucks and we saw each other so yeah." They laugh.

"Nice to meet you," they all say, except the boy who says, "Wasssupp Trisss! I think your nickname will be Trissy-Poo." I grin and laugh, trying not to be shy. "Sure it will," I reply to him, nodding. "Just keep thinking that." Everyone else was nice. The people were Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Will. But Christina said there was a guy named Four that would come in five minutes. "Okay," I responded.

Five minutes later, Four came. _Wow! He's hot,_ I think. _Tris, shut up! You didn't even meet him! He could be a fatass jerk for all you know! _We all sit down and Uriah says, "Chrissy, I'm hungwyyyyy," We all laugh. "Uriah, I have two words for you. SHUT UP." Chrissy says, laughing. "Okay guys, lets actually do something. Who says truth or dare?" Everyone raises their hand except Four and I. "Oh, come on Trissy-Poo! Don't bail on us now!" says Uriah. I laugh and agree. "Fine! I won't be that one asshole that always ruins the fun." Four says laughing, and we all laugh. Then we play.

**A/N- I will submit another chapter today probably. Just wanted you guys to know ;)**


	3. -Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We form a circle on the ground and because Uriah complains so much, Chris promises we can get food afterwards. She goes first.

"Um...Marlene! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Marlene says. "WE'VE GOT A PANSYCAKE IN CHRISTINA'S APARTMENT! SHE MUST BE ELIMINATED," cries Uriah. We all laugh.

"Okay, Marlene. Out of the people in this room, who would you go out with?" Chrissy raises her eyebrows twice.

"Umm.." Marlene stammers, pink rising into her cheeks. "Well- Uriah." For the first time, Uriah's cheeks grow pink. "Uriah, man up! Anyway, it's your turn soooo," says Zeke.

"Okay," Uriah says. "Trissy-Poo! Truth or Dare!" I point my finger at him. "You better stop calling me that," I say. Then I sit up straight and pretend to be happy like an angel and grin. "Dare." I tilt my head to the side. They all laugh.

"Okay...I dare you to do the cup challenge! **(A/N- Btw the cup challenge is when you get a bunch of things from your refrigerator, like yogurt milk, ketchup, etc. and people ask you questions and if you get one wrong, the other people choose one thing to put one thing in your cup. If you get the question right, you get to choose something to put in the other person's cup. Then you have to drink it!) **

"Ugh, fine!" I say. We get ketchup, yogurt, milk, mustard, wine, Elmo juice packs (which I laugh so hard at when we get), water, cottage cheese, orange juice, lemonade, mashed potatoes, and maple syrup. We get two cups, for Uriah and I, and we look up Q&amp;A.

Finally we start. Uriah, who's nickname actually is Uri, asks me, "5,067 times 678! You have 10 seconds! No paper!" I am in awe for the whole ten seconds. When they are over, Uri makes an incorrect buzzing noise and says, "Incorrect! The correct answer was- 3,435,426!"

"Oh no! I guess I'm really stupid and all of you guys could've answered that math problem in ten seconds- or less!'' Everyone laughs.

"I know! I can, Tris!" says Four. Uri chooses to put the mash potatoes in my cup.

"Alright Uri, I guess your smarter than me. Than I'll give you a harder problem. If x=5,000,000,567, what is 67,099,553x?" He is in awe, then he says,"INFINITY!" I make an incorrect buzzing sound. "Well, I kind of just made that one up, so let me check my calculator...the correct answer is...3.354978e+17." Everyone's mouth is wide open. We suddenly all start to laugh.

"So, since I'm nice, I'll put in...ketchup!" Everyone laughs, again.

...

I'm still at Christina's. We just finished the cup challenge. My combination was mashed potatoes, yogurt, maple syrup, wine, milk, and mustard. It was HORRIBLE. I drank five glasses of water after it.

Uri's combination was ketchup, juice pack, cottage cheese, lemonade, orange juice, and water.

Everyone else goes and I suddenly realize something. Four has been staring at me. Like, for a LONG time. I don't want to get ideas, but I just have a feeling...I look over at him, but he doesn't turn around, which forces me to.

"Chrissy, I'm not hungry anymore." Whines Uriah. We laugh. "Me too," I agree. Chris ends up just making mac &amp; cheese for everyone who's hungry. I also have been noticing Chris has been staring a lot at Will, too.

"Okay," says Zeke. "We can't be a friend group if we don't have a group chat. So, Tris, GIVE US YOUR NUMBERR." I laugh and give it to him. He makes a group.

...

Later, at 5:30, I go home. I get in my car. Today was an amazing day. But I can't stop thinking about Four. _But why would he want me? I'm like 5'5 and ugly. He probably has a pretty girl already that's 5'8 or something, _I think. Even if, I can't get over him.


	4. Mistakes!

**You guys I've been making so many mistakes in my chapters! It said in my last chapter, "Everyone else left" an then it mentioned a bunch of ppl still Chris' house! (Sorry I'm writing so badly it's 12:00 AM and I got in bed at 10:30, so tired) and also grammar mistakes too. Also the time thing when Tris was going to Chris' house! She was supposed to leave at 9:55 stupid auto correct! **

**Just wanted to inform you! Maybe chapter in the morning? Idk**

**GN EVERYONE!**


	5. SO SORRY

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry to say this- I really am. I have to go. I'm not allowed into anymore. My parents won't let me. I'm so sorry. **

**Also my stories also aren't going anywhere. So sorry Fangirl762616! You have to put your story up for adoption again!**

**also I am going to put my stories up for adoption. And to save Fangirl762616 some work, all of you pls ask ME (Not her) to adopt. The deadline to adopt will be Friday, May 1. Pls help me out! I don't want to abandon my stories!**

**goodbye! Thank you so much!**

**Last A/N,**

** .Lover46**


	6. -Chapter 6

**Goodbye!**

**20kes02 has adopted in the now ADOPTED, but no one else has done so with my other stories. Hence, I will be getting rid of them.**

**I will miss and all you people, but I can't stay on. I'm so sorry. **

**Goodbye ? ﾟﾘﾓ**

** .Lover46**


End file.
